


Small things

by Mr_FLuffy_Coco



Category: Sebastciel
Genre: Angst / fluff / slow burn / mild l language/ slow updates, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-21
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-06-14 03:12:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15379419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mr_FLuffy_Coco/pseuds/Mr_FLuffy_Coco
Summary: All small things makes a difference.No mater what people say, the little things always make that much of a difference.





	1. Chapter 1

_‘I can do this’_  
That is what the short blue haired boy tells himself as he stands stupidly in front of the wooden door leading to his classroom.  
_‘I can do this’_  
With a shaking hand, he opens the door and walks in stiffly, eyes glued to the floor. He walks into the middle of the class room only to freeze once he fully realizes what he’s doing.  
_‘shit, I take it back, I take it back!’_ he thinks In a panic. He looks up like a dear caught in headlights. The second he sees the students starring at him curiously, a few whispering softly, Ciel’s heart stops and he forgets how to breath.  
_‘ Shit!_  
Something close to panic grips at his lungs, an Invisible hand squeeze out the precious little air he still had. In a rather desperate attempt to forget the lack of oxygen, he looks up rather desperately at the teachers desk to see a kind looking lady with blond hair and green eyes, staring at him soothingly, but thisbdoes nothing to help the bluenett. “Hello there, might you be the new student?” She asks gently, getting up from her chair. Ciel takes a second to register what she had said and nods slowly, choosing to look back down at his shoes.  
_‘damn it, deep breaths you idiot, deep breaths’_ Ciel curses, feeling just a bit lightheaded. When the teacher starts to speak, Ciel hears what sound like footsteps approaching the door.  
“Class, this is Ciel–“ She is interrupted by a tall boy walking in through the door, his dark red eyes staring at the startled bluenett for a second before continuing on as though he isn’t twenty minutes late to class. Ciel stares after him, too surprised to do anything else. With in the few seconds it took the young man to walk to his seat, Ciel stared after him, brain completely number to the outside world. He completely forgot about the panicked attack he was just having. The young teacher , obviously oblivious to Ciel’s inner struggles, only huffs in annoyance before continuing with the introduction, writing the boys frightened expression off as first day jitters. The rest happens in a blur. Ciel is told to sit down somewhere, he does, and then the lesson continues on, with Ciel completely lost. Both is what the hell the teacher is talking about, and trying to shake all the fuzziness from his head,, which feels like someone replaced his brain with cotton balls.  
That is, until a little paper ball hits his forehead, with the words read me written nicely on the front. He unfolds said note and finds a single sentence written in the same nice writing as on the front of the ball.

_**Page 59, math book 2** _

Confused, he turns to look for the person who might have helped him, but finds no one. Shaking the through from his head, he digs around in his bag and pulls out hiss math book, and continues to follow the lesson as best he can. From then on everything else just fell into place around him.  
The bell rings not long after, going unnoticed to Ciel, who is completely absorbed in his work. That is, until a little wad of paper his flung at his face again, this time hitting his nose. He jumps, and stares at the paper, the beginning of a smile tugging at his lips.

**_Class is over blue_ **

  
He looks up again, in hopes to catch the person who threw it, but was left empty handed once again. The only person in the room was the tall red eyed boy, and he was fast asleep at his desk, his arms covering his face. Ciel sighs and packs his things, and thought popping into his head.  
_‘I should probably wake him’_  
Ciel takes a deep breath, and get up, crossing over to stand next to the other. A nervous energy fills Ciel as he hesitantly puts a hand on his shoulder, shaking him gently.  
_‘it’s fine. I’ll be fine’_  
The other boys shifts, and Ciel quickly takes a step back. He fixes his gaze on Ciel and raises his eyebrows in what Ceil thinks is a silent _‘what the hell do you want’_  
“I-I just wanted to , Ah, let you know t-that c-lass is over” He stutters, heat creeping up his neck in embarrassment. Ciel watches as the taller of the two sits up and stares at him, mild surprise on his face. “Um… well b-bye!” Ciel says uncomfortably, and rushes out of the room, not looking back at the other. He doesn’t notice the other as he smiles to himself, watching the bluenett stumble out of the room.  
                       

                             ▪《 ♤ 》▪

  
Ciel stares at his locker with distain, blue eyes narrowed. He then opens it and proceeds to try and stuff all of his books into the small space, to absorbed in what he is doing to notice the person approaching him.

Ciel very nearly wets himself when the very pink and very loud blond pops up magically behind him.  
“Ciel~!” She squeals, wrapping her small arms around his neck. The blond smiles fondly at the girl and gently pries her arms from his neck. “Hello Elizabeth, nice to see you” He says politely, turning back to shoving his many books into his locker. “So, how’s your first day?” She asks excitedly, her curly blond hair bouncing as she herself bounces up and down. “ Lizzy, calm down please” I say, trying to stop her constant movement. “ Can’t you at least ask me that at the end of the day?” I say, laughing softly. She sighs impatiently but nods nonetheless. We walk down the hall, books in hand. “What do you have next?” Elizabeth asks, making Ciel take out his schedule. “Ah, I’ve got math” He says, not really paying attention anymore. Instead, he was watching as the crowed started to split right down the middle, and single person walking right through. “Lizzy, what’s happening?” Ciel asks, stopping the girls constant rambling. She too turns to watch the spectrum, and she frowns. “ There’s only one person who has this effect, and that Sebastian Michaelis.” She turns to Ciel with a frown, and that worries him. “He’s bad news Ciel. Stay away from him” Her tone is flat, this makes Ciel very wary. But the boy who walks down the hall is someone Ciel as already met. He stares with wide eyes as the tall boy from earlier passes him. Ciel hears the whispers and crude comments, and he scowls. He turns to his blond friend, and tugs on her arm, they then continue walking.  
“ Is there a reason why you say that Elizabeth?” He asks one they are away from the main crowd and moving quickly towards his math class. “He gets into fights, he sleeps in class, there are rumors that he smokes- there are just a lot of signs that just screams ‘bad news’ “ Ciel frowns again, something about this not quite settling right with him. But instead of voicing this he lets the topic drop. “I see.”  
The rest of they way is filled with Elisabeth’s chattering, and Ciel only half listening.  
School passes by in an agonizing crawl, every second feeling like hours. Ciel hardly paid any attention in class, choosing either to doodle sad little stick figures on his papers, or store look out the window if he was ever seated next to one.  
Once home, he greeted his aunt and then locked himself in his room. Exhausted with today’s events, he lays down on his large bed and curls into a small ball in the middle of it. A thought pops into his head before he drifts off, eyes drooping close.  
‘Sebastian Michaelis. Are you really bad news?’

                              ▪《 ♤ 》▪

( next day ) 

  
“CIEL!” Squeals the blond girl happily, once again almost making the bluenett wet himself out of shock. As he calms himself, he leans heavily again the side of his locker, hand clutch at his heart. “Elizabeth can you _please_ note do that. Your going to give me heart attack at seventeen. Only old people get heart attacks!” He huffs, going a bit off topic but hopes he point got across. It didn’t. “ Come on or else well be late!” and without hesitation drags Ciel – who barely managed to shut his locker – down the hall to their shared history class. “L-Lizzy wait” Ciel says, but he is ignored completely. Ciel trips over himself and is sent sprawling out onto the floor, books ending a few feet away from him. “Oh! Ciel are you alright?” Elizabeth quickly retrieves his books before helping him up. Ciel blushes slightly and nods, taking his books from the girl. He walks the rest of the way with his head down and eyes glued to the floor. Once at the classroom, Elizabeth is called over to her other friends and Ciel shoo’s her away, reassuring her that he’ll he fine. After managing to rid himself of the girl, he sits himself at the back of the classroom and begins to think about trivial things, such as sweets, as how he wishes he could have something like chocolate to snack on. Before he knows it, class is over and Elizabeth is bouncing her way to him, many eyes following her. Ciel shrinks down in his seat, bringing up his arm to cover his face. “Ciel do you mind if I go and eat lunch with the girls? Your welcome to come with us if you want to” Ciel blushes slightly and shakes his head. “N-No it’s fine Elizabeth.” He says quietly, hiding his hands in his sweater sleeves. “Alright, see you later Ciel!” She calls, much to loudly if you ask The bluenett, and walks back over and starts chatting happily with the other girls, her hands gesturing wildly as she talks. He packs his things not long after and leaves the classroom, walking aimlessly Through the school, not knowing what to do or where to go. _‘I have a free period now’_ he muses, fiddling with the fuzzy outline of his sweater. He passes the back doors and pauses, staring at the schools gardens, and finds himself wandering around outside, smiling to himself. After a while, Ciel spots a tree- a very large tree actually- and then realizes that it happens to be a peach tree. He wanders over and sits down on a clean patch of grass, setting his backpack down next to him. He relaxes, slowly letting the tension leave his body.  
_‘Why must school be so exhausting?’_ he sights to himself, letting his eyes fall close. He listens to the leaves above him, and he notices somewhere in the back of his mind that he’s falling asleep, but couldn’t careless at the moment. _‘five minutes. Then I’ll go back inside.’_  
When he opens his eyes again, he’s somewhere completely different. Golden sand surrounds him, but somewhere in the distance, he can hear the crash of waves. The smell of salt hangs thick In the air, and a cold breeze rips through the boy. _‘where am I?’_ He thinks, running his hands through the sand absentmindedly. ‘ _Have I been here before?’_ He closes his eyes again, ignoring another cold breeze. ‘ _No. I’ve ever never been here before.’_ Ciel thinks sadly. ‘ _This is nothing but a dream’_  
The sound of rain wakes him. His head is muffled. Like someone replaced is brain with cotton balls. He notices something coming towards him. His body felt heavy, and Ciel wanted to go back to sleep, but was curious to see who was running towards the peach tree.  
Still half asleep, he gazes up at the panting dark haired male with wide but tired eyes.  
“What are you doing? Your gonna get wet” Ciel mutters, looking up at the other male with worry. Sebastian shakes his head and crouches down, looking at Ciel in disbelief. “Your worried about me” He asks slowly “getting wet?” Ciel nods, eyes drooping close again. “You’ll catch a cold” he whispers, to tired to talk any louder. Sebastian stares at the sleeping teen with wide eyes, before smiling.  
“You idiot”

 

 

 


	2. Chapter two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ciel is falls asleep. Again :)

      Chapter 2

  
It is with great effort that Ciel manages to open his eyes. His eyelids feel much heavier then they should. His throat it sore, and his limbs protest when he try’s to sit up. After a moment of huffing and puffing, he gives up and lays back down. Ciel looks to his side, eyes narrowed in concentration as he looks at his surroundings, feeling as though he has forgotten something. A knock on his door distracts him, and he smiles softly when a middle aged, red haired woman walks In. “Good morning Ciel” She says, a small tray of food in her hands. Ciel tries to speak, but his throat refuses to makes a sound. So he is left there groaning softly and clutching at his throat in discomfort. Angelina hums and sets down the tray on his nightstands, before handing him a glass of water. “This is what you get for falling asleep in the rain.” She says to her nephew, crossing her arms and glaring at the bluenett. “ I what?” He rasps, eyes going wide. He tries to remember this, but comes up with a blank. “ Oh yes, you where completely soaked and freezing. And so was the other boy, the one who had brought you to the school nurse. Poor dear, he never did give me his name.” She muses before turning her gaze back to Ciel. “Your Lucky all you got was a cold. Have you any idea how worried I was?” Ciel looks away at the mention of his parents. He mumbles incoherently before turning to his aunt. “I am sorry Aunt Red.” He says sincerely, his voice still raw. “It wasn’t my Intention to make you worry” She smiles at him before leaving him, the door clicking softly behind her. Once she’s gone he sighs, and runs a hand through his hair.

‘ _How could I have been so stupid? I can’t believe it. I fell asleep in the rain?_

He scowls, before turning to look what his aunt had made him. Eggs and toast. Not felling very hungry he nibbles on his toast a bit, absentmindedly thinking about small, random things before deciding to go back to sleep. When he opens his eyes again, the sky is dark and moonless. With a sigh he pulls up his legs to his chest and lays his head on top his knees.

  
_‘I wonder if it’s because of what happened that I feel this way’_

  
His eyes search for stars In the night, trying to see them past the streetlights and clouds.

  
  _‘Like I’m missing something’_

  
That night, Ciel couldn’t sleep. He couldn’t escape the hollow feeling in his chest. Like he was missing some part of a puzzle. And this part was the most important. He lay awake and stared at the stars, searching them for the answers he didn’t have. When morning came, he felt tired, and light headed but told himself he would feel better eventually. His throat still feels a bit sore, but after a cup of tea, deems himself fit enough.“I’ll be alright Aunt Red.” He assures his her, his lips curved in a small smile. “If I feel unwell I will call you” His aunt looks at him for what feels like a long while before sighing deeply. “Well alright then.” She says, giving in. Ciel kisses her cheek and leaves with a wave, leaving her no time to say goodbye.  
As he walks away from the house, he feels himself relax. His shoulders sag and he lets himself slouch. 

  _‘My parents would have a fit if they ever saw me like this'_

 

This thought makes him grin. 

  
He makes It to school without incident. As he makes his way to his locker, still lost in thought, he doesn’t notice the figure creeping up behind him. “CIEL!” They screech, and said teen jumps a foot in the air. “Elisabeth!” Ciel hisses once his heart has settled. “Do you really want me dead? This is the third time!” The blond pays him no mind and stars to fret over the bluenett. “Oh you have no idea how worried I was yesterday. You hadn’t called in sick and you weren’t answering your phone when I called. And I couldn’t find you the day before either.” She turns her gaze to him, honest concern in her eyes. “Are you alright? Did something happen?” Ciel smiles softly and shakes his head. “I’m fine Lizzy. There’s nothing to worry about. I was only gone a day. I simply had a small cold. ”   
Elizabeth hesitates a moment before smiling back and tugging him towards the school gates, her natural enthusiasm back in play. Ciel takes a look at her outfit for the first time that day and almost falls on his face when he suddenly stops short. “What on earth are you wearing?” He laughs, eying her hideously yellow blouse with purple polka dots, then the murky green skinny jeans. “I’m pretty sure it isn’t Halloween yet Lizzy” he snickers, ducking when she tries to hit him. “It’s a statement Ciel!” She says, cheeks puffed out. “A statement for what? Clowns?” He isn’t quick enough this time to avoid getting punched in side. “That hurt” He complains, glaring at the blond. “Serves you right” She huffs.  
The two part ways, with Elizabeth stalking away angrily and Ciel Rubbing his new bruise with an amused smile.

When Ciel walks into his history classroom, he finds himself one of the last to enter. His body freezes up, and he quickly turns to look at the ground. His mood quickly turning sour. 

_‚Its not hard you dimwit. Just put one foot in front of the other and move!‘_

But he can’t move. People are giving him strange looks now, and Ciel‘s panic is rising. “Your in the way” Says a voice, not unkindly, behind him. Startled, he jumps and looks behind him. There stands Sebastian, with his eyebrows raised ever so slightly. Ciel stands there dumbly, for a second, his heart in his throat. Shaking his head he whispers an apology and rushes to his desk.  
Embarrassed, Ciel hides his face In his arms, his cheeks burning.

_‚I can’t even walk‘_

He scowls, Lifting his head to rest on his arms, his face still burnin, as class starts.

  
‘ _I should apologize to Lizzy. The only clown here is me’_

  
Class starts soon after and Ciel spaces out somewhere along the way. He hears everything, the teacher, the students, as background noise. He doesn’t hear the bell, he doesn’t notice everyone pack up and leave, and he doesn’t notice the little piece of paper that was thrown at him and landed right next to his arm. It isn’t until a hand settles on his shoulder does he come back to reality, his head spinning. He looks up slowly to see a nervous looking boy standing awkwardly beside him. “Um… Your in my seat” he says, but the words don’t register, instead they sound muffled. Ciel looks away and looks down, eyebrows furrowed in confusion. That is when he sees it. The small slip of paper, and the note written in the same nice handwriting as before.

  
_**Class is over blue.** _

  
Ciel takes a second before packing his things and sliding the slip of paper Into his pocket. He mumbles something that is supposed to be an apology before exiting the room. He doesn’t get far before collapsing, his breathing heavy and the world swimming about him.

  
‘ _I can’t really say I’m surprised about this. It just seems like something is do._

Ciel thinks from his place on the tiled floor, somewhat aware of the people gathering around him. He can hear the voices, and the whispers, but can’t make anything of them. He can’t help but think that this really his it’s own fault.

_I should have just stayed home. But because I just love screwing myself over i go and pull shit like this._

Ciel is then aware of how tired he is. His body feels much heavier then it did moments ago, and his eyelids are closing of their own accord.

_’Lizzy will surly never let me live this down’_

That is Ciel’s last though before drifting away into a restless state of unconsciousness.  
As Ciel opens his eyes, he is unsurprised to find himself in the nurses office. Unlike the last time Ciel fell unconscious, he remembers everything quite clearly until the last few moments. Such as who had been the one to pick him up and bring him here. Ciel closes his eyes again and sighs, still feeling utterly exhausted. It doesn’t take him long to fall back asleep again. 

                    ▪《 ♤ 》▪

 

“I told you! I told you to stay home, but do you listen to me? Of course not, what do I know? It’s not like-“ Ciel sighs, a hand rubbing at his temple. His aunt has been yelling at him ever since he woke up, which was over a hour ago. “Aunt red!” He says loudly, cutting her off mid sentence when his head starts to pound painfully. “I already told you I felt fine, I just tripped and hit my head” He lies, a forced smile on his face. “I apologize for not listening to you, you where right, I should have stayed home” he continues, speaking slowly to make sure he didn’t say anything to piss her off even more. His aunt clicks her tongue before marching out of his room, leaving him to his thoughts.

  
‘I’ve really gone and done It know’  _I’ve really gone and done it now‘_

He grumbles to himself, still rubbing at his temples in attempt to soothe his headache.

_I’ll have to call my parents soon as well due to this‘_  
  


At the thought of his parents, Ciel scowls. Needing a distraction, Ciel slips from his bed and walks down stairs, his bare feed padding softly as he walks down the hall. Making his way into the kitchen, he debates about making himself some tea, but decides against it. He stands in the kitchen a moment longer before growing irritated and stalking out. In the end, Ciel finds himself in the backyard. He tucks himself under the old oak tree and takes deep breaths of the late afternoon air.   
Ciel lays his head against the rough bark of the tree, eyes closing. He doesn’t know how long he stays their, but when he opens his eyes again, the sun has almost completely set. Knowing his aunt will have a fit If she find him out here, he stands up, brushes himself off and walks inside.

  
                       ▪《 ♤ 》▪

Ciel has dinner In his room that night. Once again, he has this feeling as though he is missing something. It bothers him that he can’t remember falling asleep in the rain. It bothers him that he collapsed In the middle of the hallway at school. But what bothers him most is this stupid feeling that won’t leave him alone. With a sigh, Ciel places his dish to the side, hardly having touched his food, choosing instead to look out the window, at the stars. They were practically nonexistent tonight, but Ciel didn’t care. He likes looking at them, searching for them. It is a stupid thing to do, but it calms him.  
The next day, he slippes away before his aunt wakes up, knowing she’d want him to stay home and do nothing but lie around. Having time to kill, the short teen walks to the nearest Starbucks. Ciel sits down by the window, pulls out a book and begins to read. The morning passes by peacefully, and as it goes, he grows more and more tired.

_’I really should start listening to my aunt more‘_

  
Ciel still has time to spare before he even has to think about leaving for school. So, another half hour or so passes by uneventfully. So it was to Ciel’s great surprise when someone sets down a cup of coffee in front of him. He looks up only for his eyes to widen even further. “Oh my god” he says, his eyes not believing who was standing in front of him. “Lizzy!?” The blond laughs, her hands on her hips. “ Why are you so surprised Ciel? You know I have a job” All he could do was blink, eyes furrowing in confusion. “Yeah, I suppose I did know that” A thought suddenly popped into his head, a smile growing on his face. “ Lizzy are they still hiring?” A smile blooms on her own face and she nods. “ I can give you the papers at school” She says, and Ciel nods, saying a soft thanks as she walks away.

  
Ciel decides to wait for Elizabeth’s shift to end, and together they start on their way. “Are you alright Ciel? You went home early yesterday and you look rather pale“ Elizabeth says, while skipping - yes, skipping - next to the bluenett. “I’m fine Lizzy, I promise. I just tripped at hit my head. My aunt just overreacted.” He says, telling her the same lie he told his aunt. “Oh, alright then” she says, satisfied with his answer. He is surprised she hasn’t heard of what really happened, seeing as it’s not really normal to just pass out in the middle of the hallway, but seeing as this is better for him he won’t dwell to much on it. “What do you have first?” She asks him, changing the topic. “ I’ve got history next” He says with a sigh, already dreading the horrid class.  
The rest of the way was filled with Elizabeth explain what Ciel would have to do If he decided to apply, telling him about hours, pay, and so on.

Waving each other goodbye when they reach the school, They part ways.

_‘I should have gotten a coffee-to-go before we left“_

  
Ciel yawns softly, eyes dropping as he makes his way to his seat. The classroom was practically empty this early in morning. He knew it was becoming a habit, but he couldn’t help but rest his head on the desk, letting his eyes flutter close.

_‘Just five minutes, five minutes won’t hurt right?_

Ciel knew he wouldn’t wake up in five minutes. Be he doesn’t care.  
The only reason Ciel woke up was because of the hand tapping It face. He groans and tries to hide his face from the hand by burying his face into his arms. He hears a small chuckle and that’s when he remembers a very important detail.  
‘I’m at school’  
Ciel quickly raises his head. So fast in fact that he actually falls out of his chair. He is fully prepared to hit the floor, but is instead caught by two arms resting against his back. Still half asleep at this point, he makes no effort to actually stand up, instead letting the hands keep him up. Leaning his head back, he stares up into a pair of red eyes. His eyebrows knit together In confusion. “Oh. Hello” He says softly, smiling up at the amused face of Sebastian before closing his eyes once again. The other laughs softly, gently pushing Ciel back into his chair before taking a small step back and sighing. “You really are an idiot you know”. He wasn’t expecting Ciel to look up at him, his eyes still clouded with sleep , and smile at him. “ I know” Ciel continues to stare at Sebastian for a while longer before resting his head back down onto his desk.  
“I don’t understand” he mumbles to Sebastian confusion written on his face  but eyes falling close and his breathing slowing to a constant rhythm. “I can say the same thing” Sebastian whispers as he stares at Ciel, his eyes narrowed as he searches his sleeping face. “I don’t understand you at all Ciel” 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I apologize if this is too long a chapter, let me know if they should be shorter from here on out. Updating will be slow but I will try and update as much as I can. Anyway Here is the second chapter and i Hope you like it. 
> 
> ( sorry if it’s terrible :p )


End file.
